


Special Delivery

by BlueMoonVonIdaho



Series: Snapshots from the Spiral [3]
Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Avery gets his comeuppance, Does anyone else remember that sidequest where we're a sass and beat Avery at his own game, Gen, I guess UPS exists in the Pirate101 universe, The Pirate is mentioned but does not actually appear, because i do - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonVonIdaho/pseuds/BlueMoonVonIdaho
Summary: Avery gets exactly what he bargained for.





	Special Delivery

“Come in,” Avery called at the sound of knocking on his door.

A Pelican bustled into the office, juggling a small box tied shut with twine. “Package for ye from Cool Ranch, Cap’n.”

Avery sat up straight. From Cool Ranch? Could it be…?

“Excellent,” he told her, doing his best to disguise his excitement. “Put it on my desk.”

The Pelican did so, then held out a sheet of paper. “Alright, Cap’n. Just pay the shipping fee, an’ I’ll leave ye to it.”

“What?” Avery took the paper, momentarily dumbfounded by the request. It appeared to be a bill for shipping and handling. “This must be a mistake.”

“Nar, it’s no mistake. The package was sent to you collect.”

Avery’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he tried to process what was happening. Who would have the gall to send him a package and make him pay for it? “This is ridiculous!”

The Pelican looked less than amused. “Well, if yer not gonna pay, I’m afraid I’ll have to take this back.” She reached for the package.

“No, wait!” Avery spluttered in a mortifyingly high-pitched voice. “I’ll pay. Just give me a moment.” He reached into his pocket and counted out the appropriate amount of money. 

“Ayup. Pleasure doing business with ya.” The delivery bird turned and left his office, leaving the package on his desk.

Avery sank into his chair with a sigh. That pirate had a lot of nerve, sending him a package _collect._ Still, if she’d really found him a set of antique Peacemakers, he supposed he could overlook the slight. He’d known she would come through, one way or another. It was why he’d asked her to do this job and not someone else.

And she was cheap. That was another reason.

A note was stuck to the top of the box. He pulled it free and opened it. Though he didn’t recognize the messy handwriting, the content made it clear the letter was from the pirate.

_Avery,  
You’re in luck. I tracked down the inventor of those Peacemakers and did him a favor. He gave me two brand-new sets as a reward._

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Avery pulled the package over and untied the string. He knew he’d been right to ask her to do this! _Two_ sets, both in mint condition! He’d be the envy of every collector in the Spiral! Just wait until old Argleston and his Shadowmark Smallblade from Dragonspyre heard about…

The lid came off the box, and his triumph immediately morphed into confusion. There was a set of Peacemakers in there, all right, but it was only _one_ set. Where was the other?

He lifted the pistols out of the box and carefully set them aside, then felt around the bottom. With a frown, he leaned over to check the note and make sure he hadn’t misread it. No, it clearly said that there should be two sets of Peacemakers. He reached into the box again. When no more Peacemakers materialized, he turned the container upside down and shook it.

There was still no sign of the other set of peacemakers, but a second note fluttered out of the box and came to rest on his desk.

Avery’s stomach dropped uncomfortably as it occurred to him that he might have been tricked. He picked up the note and unfolded it, scowling at the same messy handwriting.

_As per the letter of our agreement, here’s one set of Peacemakers. I’ll expect payment as soon as possible._

The pirate’s signature was at the bottom, dispelling any doubt that the note wasn’t from her. Avery leaned back in his chair, trying to decide whether to be amused or furious at how thoroughly he’d been swindled. Amusement won, and a chuckle rose in his chest until it escaped through his mouth. The more he thought about it, the funnier the whole situation felt. His chuckles turned to helpless guffaws, filling his office with the rare sound of his laughter.

“You’re learning,” he said to the empty air once he could breathe again. Oh yes, he’d been very right to give her this assignment. Next time, he’d make sure it wasn’t so easy for her to pull one over on him. He fished a pouch of money and a blank sheet of paper from a drawer in his desk and set to work composing a reply. To be sent collect, of course.

“Well played.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the sidequest "Peacemaker." Some of Avery's dialogue and internal monologue are based off of the actual quest dialogue.
> 
> The Shadowmark's Smallblade is an item from Wizard101. It can only be found as a drop from one boss in Dragonspyre. Sounds like the sort of thing a connoisseur of magical artifacts would consider the pride of his collection. :) 
> 
> Also, since it wouldn't make since for the pirate to spend a week sailing from Cool Ranch to Skull Island and back to deliver one thing to Avery, I invented an inter-world postal/shipping service and a no-nonsense Pelican postwoman to go with it.


End file.
